Happiness
by fran with the funflower emoji
Summary: Anna and Bates are trying to find happiness. Some christmas fluff.


**A/N: This is a Christmas present for madmum38 for the Banna Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr. I really hope you enjoy this story and that you have a Merry Christmas!!!**

 **Also I am so thankful for all the nice reviews I got on my last story. It's so nice of you to take some time and tell me what you think. I would respond to you all personally, but the truth is I don't know how to. Like I just don't know how you do that. So if anyone would like to explain it to me that would be great. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! (If I did they would have found their happiness in season one)**

 _Christmas 1925_

"Anna I really think you should sit down", John told his wife taking the plates she was holding out of her hands and placing them on the dinner table.

"Stop fussing", she told him, playfully hitting his arm.

"I want to fuss", he said before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. She shook her head at him and sat down in one of the chairs. She would never admit it but she was actually exhausted.

"I also think", he began sitting down and serving their dinner, "that you should stop working and take it easy for next few weeks"

"John, it's Christmas Eve. Could we not talk about this now?", Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're right, love. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas", John gave his wife a warm smile. She returned it.

"Merry Christmas, darling", she whispered, reaching her hand over the table taking his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and stood up.

"Where are you going?", she asked curiously turning around in her chair.

"I'm getting your present", he replied from their bedroom.

"My present? But presents aren't until tomorrow morning", Anna told him.

"I know, I know. That's why this is only a small gift. But I do hope you like it", John sat down again, across from his wife. She smiled at him as he handed her the beautifully wrapped box.

She carefully removed the ribbon and the wrapping paper. Now all that she had to do was remove the lid. So she did.

A surprised smile played upon her lips. "Thank you", she gasped. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, and that also compared to Lady Mary's. It was very simple. Just a golden heart. But she had never received anything like it. She turned it between her thumb and index finger. _To my love_ , it said on one side. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought you said this was only a small gift", she laughed, not really knowing what to say.

"Well it is _small"_ , John said. "You know what I mean", Anna replied, rolling her eyes. "Do you like it?", he asked nervously.

"Do I like it?", Anna gasped. "John, it's beautifully. Of course I like it. I just hope it wasn't to expensive"

"Don't you worry about that, love. That's my job", he said kissing her forehead. "Should I help you put it on?", he asked. Anna nodded. When he was finished fumbling with it she rested her hand carefully on the golden heart.

"I'm so very glad you like it", John said, as he sat down again. A single tear rolled down Anna's cheek. "Darling what's the matter?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing, really. It's just, we have been so worried with all this Mr Greene stuff. And now it's finally over. And all I want is just _happiness_. Just happiness. That's all. For both of us. I want us to be happy", she told him.

"But aren't you happy now?", John asked.

"Of course I'm happy. But I don't think we have truly found happiness yet", she looked up at him wiping her tears. He nodded, understanding how she felt.

 _Christmas 1926_

"Merry Christmas", John whispered, trying to wake his still sleeping wife. She stirred a little and then opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas", she mumbled turning around, so that she was facing him. "What time is it?", she asked. "I don't know. Nine maybe", he pulled her closer.

"Nine? And Jack is still sleeping?", she looked surprised but pleased at the same time.

"Yes. That is the case", he whispered before leaning in and kissing her deeply. They were interrupted by scream, from the other bedroom. Anna rolled her eyes as she pulled away.

"And now, he's awake", she said and stood up. "Anna I can get him if you want", John offered, sitting up.

"No it's fine, I'll do it", she waved her hand at him and left the room. Returning only seconds later with a still sobbing baby. "It's alright darling, don't worry. Mummy's here", she told her son. His head resting on her shoulders. "I think he's hungry", she whispered, slowly rocking him up and down.

"Well why don't I go downstairs and make us some breakfast while you feed him. Then when you come down there will be a nice Christmas Breakfast and we can open the presents. What do you say?", John got up and made his way across the room.

"That sounds lovely, _Mr Bates_ " John gave her and then their son a kiss on the forehead before he left the room. From the kitchen you could see into the living room, which Anna had decorated with all sorts of Christmas decorations. Little Jack had wanted to help and Anna of course had let him. Even though he hand just made a bigger mess then there already was. Anna didn't mind, she said.

There were a few presents next to the fire place. John was very please with himself. He had picked out great presents he thought. Of course they were all items from the list Anna had handed him with thing they needed. She knew he wouldn't be able to find anything himself.

Anna came down just as John had finished breakfast. She placed Jack in his chair and then sat down next to him. He was beginning to eat real food so they thought it was a good idea to get him used to it. Also he was getting a little to big for Anna.

As John sat down they began eating. They took turns feeding Jack, even though he would much rather do it himself. That's how he ended up with oatmeal all over his face.

"Oh look what a mess you have made, darling", Anna laughed as she tried wiping his face. Jack brushed her hand away, finding the spoon much more interesting, putting it into his mouth.

When she finally got him all cleaned up they moved to the sofa. Anna sat down with Jack in her lap while John handed them the presents. Jack wanted to open most of them and they let him. He usually found the wrapping paper more interesting than the thing inside, which didn't bother them.

"Now get that one. The square formed one next to the big red one", Anna instructed. "It's for you" "For me?", John asked acting surprised. "What is it?" "If I told you now, would that be very clever?" "I suppose not", John mumbled removing the wrapping paper.

"Anna, where did you get this? I have been looking for this for years", he smiled at her. She shrugged. "Well... I might have taken a very secret trip to London and visited a very secret bookstore", she teased. It was an old copy of his favorite book. He always told her about how his dad had one of those and how he used to sit in the evenings at the fireplace looking at the pictures, when he couldn't read yet. And when he got older he would read it over and over again.

"Well I'm glad you like it", she said bouncing Jack up and down on her knee, which made him giggle. "I like it very much. Thank you, darling" He went over and leaned down. She met him halfway and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They only broke apart because Jack started yelling: "More! More, pvesents", in his funny little baby voice. Which made them both laugh.

 _Christmas 1927_

Anna came into the kitchen after tugging Jack into bed. She fell into the love chair, exhausted. "Long day", she said to John. "Long day", he repeated.

Even though she was very tired, Anna couldn't hide the giant smile that spread across her face. "What's the matter with you?", John asked. "You look like you have slept with a hanger in you mouth"

Anna shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine", she told him, knowing well enough she couldn't fool him. "I have something for you though", she said, getting up. "It's nothing big. Just a small thing I made. It's not really for you but I thought you should open it"

Anna left the room and returned with a small package in her hand. "Well if it's not for me then who is it for? And why am I opening it?", he asked as she handed him the present.

"Stop asking questions, just open it for god's sake" She was way to nervous to explain anything. "Alright, I will" He removed ribbon and wrapping paper and revealed a tiny body stocking Anna had made. He smiled at her.

"Anna, darling this is very lovely but you know Jack is way to big for this", he said, obviously not getting it. She laughed a little.

"It's not for Jack, silly", she said. John's face lit up. "Anna are you serious?", he asked, moving closer to her on the sofa. She nodded and bit her lip. Without warning he crashed his lips on hers. They sat like that for a few seconds until the urge to breath arrived. They broke apart, gasping heavily.

"Are you sure?", John asked still not believing what he had just heard. "Absolutely sure", she assured. "And what about the...", his gazed wandered to her midsection. "All taken care of"

"Oh my god", was the only response he was capable of. "Are you thrilled?", Anna asked, already knowing the answer. The only response she got was another passionate kiss.

 _Christmas 1928_

"John Robert Bates! If I see you peeking again you are in big trouble, young man", Anna warned from the couch. "Yes Mummy", the young lad said nodding. "Yes darling, listen to your mother!", John said, handing Anna the eight months old Elsie Bates, who had stated to cry.

"Shhh darling. Mummy's here. No need to cry" The little girl immediately fell silent in her mother's arms. "Mummy?", it came for the corner. "Yes, darling?", Anna looked up, past her husband over to her son. "When are we opening pvesents?" He still couldn't pronounce it rightly.

"Tomorrow morning, darling. But maybe, because you were such a good boy this year Father Christmas might have left a Christmas present for you in Mummy and Daddy's bedroom. Do you want Mummy to go look?", she asked. The boy nodded excitedly. "Alright", Anna got up and handed Elsie to John.

Anna handed her son a nicely wrapped gift. He beamed with excitement as he opened it. It was a small train toy they had seen in a shop. "Now what do we say?", John asked.

"Thank you, Mummy. Thank you Daddy", he said and then returning his attention to the toy. John sat Elsie down on her blacker where she was happy to crawl around. Or at least trying to. He himself sat down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her.

"Do you remember what I asked for three years ago?", she asked quietly not wanting to disturb her children. John sat quietly, thinking. "You asked for happiness", he stated.

She nodded. "I did" "And?" "And what?", she asked confused, looking at him. "Did you get it? Happiness, I mean"

She was quiet for a moment, just looking at her children. "I did", she whispered. "I really did"

 **The End**

 **A/N: So... I hope you enjoyed reading this and once again I wish you a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
